


Why?

by xanderslasher



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: AU, F/M, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderslasher/pseuds/xanderslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a shotgun to the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in November of 2013 but due to sad events at that time, was never posted, until now. Hope you all enjoy. RIP Paul Walker
> 
> There are two songs used in this fic. They are just borrowed for fun and are not in anyway mine. Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry and Feels So Right by Alabama.

_Why?_

_NanoWriMo 2013_

 A shotgun to the face.

Brian could feel the cool barrel pressing into his chin. He also felt the heat of Vince's knee between his legs.

"Smells like a cop to me, Dom."

"You a cop, Spilner?" Dom asked.

He had two choices. Lie or come clean now and hope he could convince Vince not to kill him.

He just hoped he could talk his way out of death at the hands of the man he wanted.

"Yeah," Brian said, his heart racing.

He could feel the barrel digging into the soft flesh at his neck as time seemed to stand still.

"You're fucking kidding, right?" Dom asked.

"See, Dom. I knew it."

"But let me explain," Brian talked fast.

"Why? Why should we let you say anything?"

"Because I'm not going to turn you in."

"But why? It's your job," Dom said.

"I see you and your family. When I first was assigned this case, I figured you were all just a bunch of thugs but now I see that you're all a family. What you have is what I wish I could have. That... and..."

"And what?" Dom asked.

"And this," Brian said.

Figuring he had nothing to lose, he grabbed the front of Vince's shirt, pulled that solid-warm body down against his and captured the brunette's lips with his own.

Wrapping his arms around Vince he could feel the resistance but then he was thanking every god he could when Vince let go of the gun, settling down fully on top of him.

It wasn't until Dom coughed that the two broke apart.

**~oo(0)oo~**

Dom was shocked to say the least. Vince certainly was the only one who could ever talk to him in that manner and still live to tell about it. But standing there, seeing Vince damn near mauling the blonde beneath him, Dom didn't know what to think.

Vince was gay? He was surprised. It didn't bother him much but he was amazed at how quickly the usually gruff brunette had seemed to dismiss the fact that the man he was, at that moment, licking and biting, was actually a cop sent to turn them over to the FBI.

This was all just too much for his brain to comprehend at the moment.

"Okay. I'll… uhhh… Yeah," he said, as they were paying him no mind, turning and walking back to his car.

**~oo(0)oo~**

"Do you think we should go after him?" Brian asked as he, damn, petted Vince's hair as the two lay there, dirty in the dirt. This was all too surreal even for him.

"He was my ride," Vince said, not making to move.

"Was?"

"Yeah. You don't mind giving me a ride, do yah?" Vince asked, moving up to straddle the snowman's waist, driving the question home.

Brian couldn't help but settle his hands on Vince's hips. The way they fit together was perfect.

"Do you know how turned on I was when we threw down," Brian said, shifting his hips up in emphasis.

"Thought you were after Mia. Saw you sitting there, all tanned and beautiful and I couldn't control it. I just lost it.

Brian moved his hand up to Vince's neck, making circles behind his ear with his thumb as he spoke, "You truly amaze me. No one would ever suspect that you were soft and caring underneath the rough and tough exterior."

"Guy like me can't advertise something like that. Gotta act tough to stay on top."

Brian smiled wickedly, grabbing hold of Vince as he moved with expert precision, flipping their positions, putting Vince flat on his back with the blond on top.

"You ain't gotta act tough around me. You can be on top, whenever you want," Brian said, capturing his love's lips with his own.

**~oo(0)oo~**

"Was wonderin' if you two were ever gonna surface for air again or just die out there," Dom said, smiling as the two walked towards their cars. He couldn't help but smile. Even with Vince carrying the shotgun in his hand, he still kept stealing glances and love-sick grins at the other man as they walked.

Dom saw it.

He saw how they kept bumping arms slightly as they walked. He saw how they wanted to be close to one another. He knew, ultimately, they were probably wanting to just hold hands and hell, they should be able to.

He was also fearful for them. He knew Vince was tough and could take care of himself in a fight. Brian, probably just as much so. The two had battled against each other, an end nowhere in sight had Dom not broken it up himself.

He knew they would protect each other but it still scared him at the thought of someone trying to hurt them because they loved one another.

Okay, they weren't that far yet but just watching the two of them, he knew it wasn't far off. These two were destined. He could just tell.

"Figured ya woulda just left," Vince said, clapping Dom on the shoulder as they walked up.

"Yeah man. I told Vince I'd give him a ride," Brian said.

"Sure you did," Dom said, sliding into his Mazda.

"Is there gonna be a problem here, Dom?" Brian asked.

"Naw, Bro. I'm good. Really. Just fuckin' with ya," Dom said, smiling. "Just take care of each other, alright?"

Now it was Brian's turn to be shocked. He couldn't help but melt back into the embrace when he felt Vince slide up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "We will, Dom. Don't worry. We'll see ya back home, okay?"

"Later."

"Let's go home," Vince said, taking Brian's hand in his as they walked to Brian's truck.

**~oo(0)oo~**

"You stupid sonufabitch. You had a shotgun in his face?" Mia said as she hitting Vince with the damn flyswatter. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Dammit. Would you stop hitting me with that damn flyswatter. We kill flies with that."

"I know. That's why I'm hitting you with it but you won't seem to die."

"Mia, stop. We worked things out. We're good. Alright?" Brian said, stepping in between her and Vince.

"Are you sure? No more brawls in the street or shotguns to the face?"

"Yeah," Brian said, taking Vince's hand in his.

"Whoa. That I did not see coming," Mia said, more than slightly shocked at the two once enemies now standing in her kitchen holding hands.

"You mean Dom didn't say anything?"

"Dom knows? Dom, you sonufabitch. Why didn't you tell me. I been down here hitting him with a flyswatter," Mia said, leaving the two behind as she left the kitchen, flyswatter in hand.

"You know she's crazy, right?" Vince said as he headed down the hall to the stairs, Brian hot on his heels.

"Definitely."

"Huh?" Vince said, stopping dead in his tracks.

"What?" Brian asked, damn near running into the back of the other man.

"Just thinking of how I turned a cop."

"Laugh it up. I still woulda beat you that day in front of the store."

"Think so?"

"Absolutely."

Everyone in this family was a special kind of crazy and Brian couldn't think of any other family he would rather be a part of.

**~oo(0)oo~**

"Still can't believe that this is real. From the moment that I laid eyes on you, I knew I wanted you. Just never thought this was possible," Brian said as his hands roamed the hard, naked form before him.

"I still can't believe that you're not balls deep inside of me right now," Vince said, wrapping his legs around the snowman's waist for emphasis.

"Slow, Vince. We got all the time in the world. Let's just take it slow tonight."

"Fine. But if I die of blue balls, it's on you."

"Believe me. That ain't gonna happen," Brian said, wrapping his fingers around Vince's hard, drooling shaft.

Brian wanted to make this last. He knew that they weren't out of the woods yet. Even with him being able to deter the FBI away from the team, it still might not be enough to save them all.

There was still more to come but he knew that if he and Vince stuck together, things would be alright.

**~oo(0)oo~**

"What do you have planned for today?" Vince asked the next morning as the two laid in bed, Brian with his head on Vince's heart.

"Gotta report in to my CO today."

"Yeah? What're ya gonna tell him?"

"For now I'm just going to inform him that I haven't found any evidence leading to any of our suspects involvement I the hijackings. Simple as that. It'll at least buy us some more time."

"But what happens in the end? Eventually they will come to find out that we're the ones responsible."

"I've got my ways, Vince. Don't worry. Do you honestly think now that I have you, I'm going to let them take you to prison?"

"I'd sure as hell hope not. Then again. I'm sure that you would break me out. I know you can't resist me."

"You know, you're really self-centered."

"Can't help it when you're this damn gorgeous."

"I'll give you that one," Brian said, straddling Vince's waist, only to keep going to step out of the bed.

"Got a new name for ya, B."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Road Runner."

"Why's that?"

"You're fast. Always on the go. Besides. Coyote, Road Runner. Just seems to fit, don't ya think?"

"Guess you're right about that, my big, sexy Coyote," Brian said, pressing his lips to Vince's just before moving to the bathroom to start getting ready.

"Yeah and the Road Runner is a tease too."

"Didn't say you couldn't join me, did I?"

**~oo(0)oo~**

"Ahhh, Brian. Come in. Have a seat," Tanner said, motioning him into his office. "Got good news for me today, I hope."

"Sir. I've been looking around. Went through Hector's garage last night. Didn't find anything. Got plans to go through Tran's garage tonight. If anyone, Tran seems to be the one more plausible. He's more controlling than Toretto and his team would ever hope to be. He's got the money and family ties behind him. Kinda like the Chinese mob."

"But Toretto has the criminal history of almost killing a man with his bare hands. Does that not strike you as the type that would hijack trucks?"

"Not sure, Sir. Tran his family seem cold and self-centered. Toretto and his team, they seem more like a family than Tran and his true family."

"Brian, you're not getting too close to them are you? Not falling for any of them, are you, boy?"

"My prerogative, Sir. I'm the one going undercover here and when I prove that it wasn't them, well, things'll be different then."

"Think they'll really accept you so well when they find out that you're a cop?"

"Don't know, Sir. But again, my choice to make."

Tanner didn't know what to think. He knew Brian was a smart kid but this was pretty far from smart if you asked him.

He just didn't know what he should do about it. Was Brian jeopardizing the mission with his own emotions? Or was it giving him a better in to the inner workings of the group? Of which, he couldn't know for sure.

He honestly wanted the best for the kid and whatever that may be, he would look the other way at what it took for the kid to get there.

Yeah, he knew that it could possibly be something illegal but what he didn't explicitly know, didn't hurt him, right?

**~oo(0)oo~**

Two weeks. Two weeks he and Vince had been dating now. Two weeks and he was convinced that he was dating the devil.

It was hotter than Brian had expected it to be. He understood why Race Wars was kept to a secluded area but to Brian it felt more like they were in hell.

Then again, the things you would do for love. Love. Brian was pretty sure that he was at that point. It was sudden, true but Vince was like no one he had ever met before.

He had this gruff and tough outside but on the inside, behind closed doors, he was a teddy bear. Just in the two weeks that they had been together, he had found out so much.

One morning he had woken up to find Vince down in the living room playing his guitar. Knowing hands moving methodically from cord to cord. Making his way down the stairs, he slid in behind his lover, laying his head against the brunette's shoulder.

He sat there, listening to Vince create beautiful music with just his hands. He couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

"Yo Arizona. Over here," Dom said motioning him over. "Did you have a hard time finding the place?"

"Nope. Just set my GPS for hell and it sent me right here."

"Well Vince is waiting for ya in the trailer. Go find him. It's cool inside."

**~oo(0)oo~**

"Hey Babe," Vince said when Brian walked in. "Was wondering when you were gonna get here."

"Couldn't stay away from you too long."

"Listen, there's something that I need to tell you. Come sit down," Vince said as he sat at the small kitchen table set up inside the mobile home.

"What is it?"

"There's another jacking gonna go down tomorrow morning. It'll be the last one but I talked to Dom and he figured you needed to know."

"Do you want my opinion or have you already made up your mind about it?"

"Brian, we're good at what we do. We have it all under control," Vince said, trying to rid the blonde of any fears that he might have.

"I know you are but it still doesn't alleviate the worry that I have. I know you're the one who jumps onto the truck. Besides, Tanner informed me that he got word that the truckers are starting to arm themselves," Brian said, taking Vince's hand in his. "I just found you. I don't want to lose you."

"I…"

"I love you."

Before Vince could even reply, Brian was up and out the door.

He knew their plans were set and that even if he did love Vince, it wouldn't change their game plan for going through with the last jacking.

"Where's he going?" Dom asked when Vince came walking out of the trailer.

"He doesn't want us going through with the job tonight, Dom."

"His conscious getting the better of him, huh?"

"No actually. He loves me and doesn't want to lose me," Vince said, staring the larger man down. "He says they're arming themselves, Dom. Someone could get hurt."

"Are you saying that you're not going to be with us tonight?"

"Not saying that. I'm not going to leave you guys hanging. I'm the one with the experience. If anyone's gonna do it, it's gonna be me."

"Good. I'd hate to do this without you."

 

**~oo(0)oo~**

"Mia said you wanted to see me," Brian asked, walking up to see Jesse pulling up his car to the starting line.

"Yeah. Racin' for pinks here, man. Just like you."

"Pinks. To your Dad's car. Who you racin, Jess?"

It was then that Brian looked over to see Tran rolling his window down, the devil's grin on his face.

"You can't do this, Jesse. Tran has more than a hundred grand in that car. Please man, don't do this," Brian pleaded with the younger man.

"Why not? I think I can take him."

"You don't know what he has under that hood. It can be one thing on the outside but underneath there, it will be something totally different."

"Ya sure?"

"Would I lie to ya?"

"Naw. Guess not," Jesse said. "How do I get outta this?"

"Leave that to me," Brian said, moving over to Tran's window. "We're sorry but due to technical difficulties, tonight's race will no longer be held."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just leave it alone, Tran. You got the better car. Why do you want to race pinks for that?" Brian said as Tran stepped out of his car.

"Toretto and his whole gang. Nothing but pussies."

Tran never saw the hit coming that knocked him flat to the ground.

"Talk about my car. Talk about me. But do not talk about my family."

**~oo(0)oo~**

"They left, didn't they?" Brian asked as he walked up to a crying Mia.

"Yeah. I asked them not to. It's just not enough," she replied. "Are you going after them?"

Pulling out his cell phone, Brian knew what was needed.

"Nextel Services."

"Yeah. My name's Brian O'Connor. I'm off duty LAPD. Serial number 34762. I need a cell phone trace."

"What's the cell number, Officer O'Connor?"

"Mia, what's Dom's cell phone number?"

"You don't have it?"

"Haven't needed it," Brian replied.

"Fine. 323-555-6439."

"You get that? Okay. Good. Call me back on this line."

**~oo(0)oo~**

"Okay, according to the trace, we're about 40 miles out. We need to hurry."

But it wasn't going good by the time that they caught up to the truck. Letty and Leon were on the side of the road, getting into what appeared to be Leon's car. Letty looked banged up but was alright from what they could tell.

Dom was stalled out on the side of the road and Vince was nowhere to be seen.

Coming up alongside the truck, Brian's worst fears took form. There, hanging on the side of the truck, was Vince.

Moving quickly, Brian knew what he had to do.

"Mia, take the wheel," Brian said, ejecting the roof.

"WHAT?!"

"Take the wheel. Put your foot on the gas," Brian said as he crouched, ready to pounce onto the truck.

"Get closer. There. There. That's good. Keep it there."

Running on pure adrenaline, Brian landed on the step of the truck, grabbing a hold of Vince as soon as he could.

Shit. He had a gunshot wound to his leg and the wire was digging into his arm pretty bad too.

"Come on, Vince. We're gonna get you off of here," Brian said, pulling the man up. "Put your arm around my neck."

Once Brian had the leverage he needed, he was able to unwrap the wire from Vince's arm.

Just as he had though, he saw the barrel of the gun the trucker had being pointed right at his face. "SHIT! Come on, Vince. We gotta jump."

Just as they did, the shot went off. Spraying glass all down on them but they were off. Mia knew how to drive and got away from the truck as quickly as possible.

**~oo(0)oo~**

When they heard the Civic pulling up, they were out in the middle of a field. Mia applying pressure to Vince's leg while Brian tied Vince's belt around his arm.

"Dom, I'm glad you're hear. Listen, apply pressure to the belt on his arm," Brian said as he pulled out his phone and dialed 911. "Yes. My name's Brian O'Connor. I'm off duty LAPD. I need Air Flight Rescue. My twenty is uh highway 86, mile marker 147. I've got a trauma victim. White male. 26 years of age. 6 foot, maybe 200 pounds. He's got a gunshot wound to his left flank and arterial bleeding to his right arm."

Brian couldn't help but look at Dom. The man was pissed. How could he not be? Dom had known this day would come. Dom's guilt had to wait, and Vince grabbed his attention again as he fought to live.

"He's going into shock!"

**~oo(0)oo~**

"I'm sorry," Dom said, once the helicopter lifted off with Vince in tow.

"Stow it. It doesn't matter right now. You need to get all of your shit together. Get everyone to get their gear and hightail it out of dodge. This ain't gonna be good Dom. You have cars that are sitting wrecked on the side of the road. Everyone needs to get out of the country."

"You're serious? You're just going to let us go?"

"You, Vince, all of you, you're my family. Told you I was behind you guys 100%, didn't I?"

"But you didn't want us doing this job. We went against you."

"Doesn't matter. Now get the hell outta here."

"What about you? What about Vince?"

"Let me take care of myself and Vince. Do you have an address of where I can find you?"

"Here," he said, handing Brian an old business card for a garage in Cabo San Lucas.

"Take care of everyone. I'll get Vince and we'll meet up with you. Okay?"

"You sure?"

"I know what I'm doing. I've got things I have to take care of and then we'll be on our way."

"Okay. Just be careful."

**~oo(0)oo~**

There had been one thing that he hadn't told Dom. One part of his plan hadn't been divulged. He figured that Dom didn't need to know that his little scheme of destroying any and all evidence of their involvement was really important at that moment.

He knew that Dom would get everyone out of the country and as soon as that happened, he would be able to get Vince out too and the two of them would be able to have a long talk about what had went down in the last twenty-four hours. As soon as he was healed, that is.

**~oo(0)oo~**

"Yes Sir. Can I help you," the nurse said.

"Yes. I'm looking for Vincent Ramirez. He was brought in by Airflight Rescue."

"Ahh yes. He was brought it with deep lacerations to the right arm and a GSW to the left leg. He's being released from surgery here shortly. As soon as he is released, he'll be taken to a room."

"Do you know when he'll be able to leave?"

"According to his charts, his injuries weren't as severe as they might have seemed. Blood loss was what was causing a lot of his problems. As soon as the wounds were stitched up, his vital signs gradually returned to normal."

"Excellent. Thank you very much for your time."

**~oo(0)oo~**

"I ought to leave you here, you know," Brian said, standing in the doorway of Vince's room.

"Why don't you then?"

"You little shit. Do you really think I would leave the man I love to lie in a hospital bed, hurt and alone?"

"Would be what I deserve," Vince said, turning away.

"Don't think you deserve this because you don't."

"Why're you being nice to me?"

"Cause ya big lug. I love ya," Brian said, touching Vince's cheek.

"Love you too."

Brian had never been one to cry but at that declaration, he found himself tearing up but he vowed not to let the tears fall.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I wanted to say it that night but dammit, it's hard for me. You're the first person that I have ever felt this way for."

"Same to you, V," Brian said, holding his good hand. "The team's gone."

"I figured as much. Are we gonna be able to get out of here?"

"I took care of things. The nurse at the desk said that you should be able to be released here soon. So far none of my cop buddies have showed up asking questions or anything. By the time they do, we'll be in Mexico."

"Yeah?"

"Yep. Beaches, beers and freedom."

"All I need is you," Vince said, glad to see that his decision to go ahead with the last job hadn't completely destroyed what he had found with Brian.

"The Old Coyote's a big softy."

"Only for his Road Runner."

**~oo(0)oo~**

"Figured you might come back here before you left the country," Tanner said when Brian walked into his real apartment.

"Yeah well. Found someone better than the job. You here to take me in for obstruction?" Brian said, standing his ground.

"Naw. I know what it's like being alone. You've found someone who you care for. I will say that I'm surprised it's someone like Vincent Ramirez but if he makes you happy, then it's your prerogative, right?" Tanner said, smiling.

"Exactly. Now you're catching on," Brian said, now smiling himself.

"Well, I'm not sticking around. Get your shit and get out of town. Even if there isn't any evidence to the negative for any of you, people will still make things difficult. You don't want to be around when questions start getting asked."

"I know. Tanner?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

**~oo(0)oo~**

"Ready to go?" Brian asked, sliding into the driver's seat of Vince's Maxima.

"As I'll ever be."

This was a new journey for both men but they both knew that as long as they were together, they would be able to tackle anything.

**~oo(0)oo~**

 

 

_Cabo San Lucas_

"Brian. I've told you. I'm fine," Vince said, slightly frustrated at his love's constant hovering.

"Really?" Brian asked, making to look at Vince's arm again.

"Yes. Really."

"Good," Brian said, walking out of the room to the kitchen where Dom was cooking dinner.

Vince heard the thud and then the shout.

"WHAT THE HELL, BRIAN?" Dom yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You could have gotten him killed. Ya best just stay down for now, Dom," Brian said, walking back out of the kitchen and then on out of the house altogether.

Vince couldn't help but smile when he walked to the opening to the kitchen. As he looked in, he saw Dom sitting there on the floor, flat on his ass.

"Well I'll be damned."

"Quit laughing your ass off and go have a talk with your boyfriend before I beat him down," Dom said, finally standing up.

"Hey! Don't get upset with me. I think he's justified in this little outcome. He addressed his concerns with us but no one listened to him. He's smarter than you might think, Dom."

"Don't you think I know that? I feel guilty for what happened. You did almost die and it was my fault. Do you know what it would have done to me if you had died? You're my best friend."

"Everything's good, Dominic. I'm here. I'm alive. Don't worry. Go finish what you're doing. I'm gonna go talk to him."

**~oo(0)oo~**

"Not much in the mood for talking right now, V," Brian said when Vince plopped down in the sand next to him.

"Just let me do the talking then," Vince said, pulling Brian to sit between his legs, holding his love close. "He feels guilty for what happened. He does. Don't beat him up about it forever though. Dom's a lot like me. He puts up the tough front but he's soft underneath. He just doesn't think about the big picture sometimes. He knows what would have happened if I had died. He knows it would have killed everyone, himself included."

"I know that. I've just been waiting until you were better to smack some sense into him. He should have listened to me and we wouldn't be here in Mexico. We would be back in California right now."

"I know. Did you ever tell him about your destroying the evidence against us?"

"No. I figure I won't make a difference. We should lay low for a while regardless of the fact that they have not a single stitch of evidence against us."

"Would you really rather be in LA? Isn't it much nicer here, living on the beach, feeling the sand between your toes?"

"Doesn't matter as long as I'm with you," Brian replied.

"True."

In such a short time, they'd come a long way from a shotgun to the face.

Fin

 

**Domestic!Series**

 

 **Prompt** : JOKES by Meep_a

After Brian dropped Dom on his ass, things didn't go all that quite back to normal.

Well, as normal as they could be for a bunch of goofballs.

"DOM!" Vince yelled from the bathroom.

"What?" Dom asked, knowing all too well what he was being summoned for.

"What the hell man. This has gotta stop. You turned my boyfriend purple," Vince said, standing there in his shorts as Brian stood in the shower, attempting to wash the purple die from his hair and body.

"What? It's just a little sibling rivalry."

"But can't you call a truce and let things go?"

"Only if he apologizes for knocking me on my ass."

"You deserved it, Dom but I am sorry. Now tell me what the hell this shit is."

"Just normal hair die. It says it should be gone in a few weeks," Dom said, smiling.

"A few fucking weeks. What the hell. I have to go to work like this?"

"Have you learned your lesson now?"

"Fine. Just don't do this shit again."

"Fine."

**~oo(0)oo~**

Brian knew that he had pissed Dom off royally when he'd knocked him on his ass but it was justified. But the jokes were getting to be too much. Having his hair dyed purple was the last straw. He knew he had to admit defeat and apologize to Dom.

"Dom?" Brian said, walking into Dom's room, running a towel over his head.

"Bri… What did you do?" Dom asked, looking at the now shaved head on the blonde.

"Kinda the only resort with purple hair," Brian said, running a hand over his head.

It was definitely different. Feeling the scratchy stubble on his scalp, he wondered how Vince was going to react to it.

"I'm sorry. Can we call a truce now. I never meant for you to shave your head," Dom said, extending his hand.

He knew that the jokes had gone a little too far but he had never expected Brian to go to this extreme. He had a feeling that Vince was going to kill him for this one.

"I know," he said, shaking Dom's hand. "But it's all good. This'll be a good change. Who knows, I may keep my hair like this."

"Have you shown Vince yet?"

"No."

"Better go do that, then."

**~oo(0)oo~**

"Well, Dom and I are good. We called a truce," Brian said, walking into his and Vince's room.

"Good. I'm…" Vince said, seeing his lover's shaved head.

Moving out of the bed, he couldn't help but move his hands up to the stubble on top of the blonde's head.

"Oh baby. What did you do? It would have faded eventually," Vince said, pulling Brian's shaved head to his lips.

"I know but change ain't bad, V."

Change? Not bad?

Nothing could ever be bad about Brian and Vince knew that but he was shocked to see the beautiful blonde curls gone from his lovers scalp.

"Now what am I going to hold onto?"

"Guess you'll just be going down on me for a while," Brian said, holding his love as he fell back against the bed.

**  
**

**~oo(0)oo~**

**Prompt** : GROCERY LIST by scar_bandit

"What ya doin'?" Jesse asked, leaning over Brian's shoulder.

"Making a grocery list. Anything you guys can think of that I need to add to the list?"

"BEER!" was the roar from the guys.

"Nuh uh. Beer ain't food. You guys want beer, you're going grocery shopping too. And I don't mean go by yourselves. Last time I sent you guys to the store you only came back with beer. I'm not poring beer over my cornflakes again."

"Now you see what we have to put up with on a daily basis," Mia said, squeezing his shoulder as she passed.

**  
**

**~oo(0)oo~**

**Prompt:** VACUUMING by scar_bandit

"What're you doing?" Brian asked, walking in the house after work to find Vince in the living room, vacuum in hand.

"Vacuuming, bitch. What does it look like?"

"No I see that. I just didn't know you knew how to do that," Brian said, plopping down on the couch. "Wait. Why are you vacuuming? Did you break something? It was something of mine, wasn't it?"

"Hey," Vince said, grabbing Brian as he tried to head to their room. "I didn't break anything. Can't I just do something nice for you. You work so hard even though you don't need to. Besides, you and Mia shouldn't have to do this all the time."

"Oh. Well. Thanks," he said, pressing his lips to Vince's. "I appreciate that."

**  
**

**~oo(0)oo~**

**Prompt** : Wedding by Caddy and Grill by Lord_Spyridon

"What're we doing for dinner tonight?" Vince asked after putting the vacuum away.

"Dom will be home shortly. He's stopping off to pick up stakes and beer. We're grilling out tonight."

"Beach party!" Vince said, practically bolting out the back door, heading for the water.

"Ain't it always a party around here?" Brian yelled.

"You know it," Vince said, stripping down to his shorts as he ran.

"You know he's crazy, right?" Mia asked, walking up as Brian leaned against the door.

"Yeah. I know but he's all mine," Brian said.

"I still can't believe that the two of you are together. I mean, I'm happy for the two of you but it still amazes me. You're like fire and ice."

"I love him. The first day I saw him at the store, I started falling for him. He was the tough, macho, jock kinda guy. He's the bad boy with a teddy bear underneath."

"Think you'll get married?"

That one stopped Brian dead in his tracks.

He'd never thought about it before.

But standing there, watching Vince play around with Jesse and Leon who had now joined him. Watching him with such a huge smile on his face. He knew that he wanted to spend his life with no other person. He knew he wanted to wake up next to that beautiful man every day of his life.

"Yeah. Probably so."

"Really?! Oh wow. I never thought you would. I mean. Wow. Let me plan. Please?! Please let me plan your wedding."

"Who else would I let plan it?"

"Good. Great."

"But you know, I haven't even asked Vince yet," Brian said, making his own way out to the water.

"Well get to it. I'm ready to start planning!" Mia said. "Crazy boys."

**~oo(0)oo~**

Brian knew he wanted the rings to be special but he also knew that he wanted something simple. Just a pair of matching silver bands. Nothing too flashy. He was pretty sure that he didn't want any diamonds or anything.

Sure, Mia would probably be upset that he didn't get diamonds but ultimately it was his decision.

He'd started out his day by slowly slipping out of bed, making sure not to wake Vince. Then dressing quickly, he'd set out for a small strip mall not too far from work. He'd seen it the other day and it seemed like the perfect quiet little place to find their rings.

Turning a corner, that's when it caught his eye. The small glint from the sun on a pair of matching silver bands. Nothing all that flashy about them. One silver band with another, thinner band running the outer side of the inner band.

"Can I help you?" a young lady asked.

"These two silver bands here. How much are they?"

"Only two hundred each, American."

"Sounds good. I'll take ‘em. Do you do engraving?"

"Yes we do. What would you like them to say?"

"Coyote and Road Runner, Forever."

"Ahhh. Cute. I love that cartoon," she said, writing down his information on the order form. "We should have these done by closing time today. We close at 5."

"Thank you. I'll be back at about 4:30."

"See ya then."

**~oo(0)oo~**

"Mia, you want to go out shopping with me this afternoon?" Brian asked within ear shot of Vince.

"Sure. What time?"

"'Bout 4 or 4:30."

"What about me?" Vince asked.

"You can't go this time. Got a special surprise for ya and don't want it to be ruined."

"Well okay then. But it had better be a good surprise," Vince said, pouting.

**~oo(0)oo~**

"So what do you think? Do you think he'll like it?" Brian asked as they walked from the jeweler, ring boxes in hand.

"I think he'll love it but have you even suggested marriage to him yet?"

"Doubting he'll say yes?" Brian asked.

"No of course not. Just think it's a big step for the both of you. Don't get me wrong, I know the both of you are so madly in love with each other that it can be sickening at times but I just know it's a big step."

"Well. Don't you worry. Tonight, after dinner. I'm going to take Vince down to the shore and ask him there. When you see me take Vince out the back door, you make sure to keep everyone in line. You can all watch if you want but keep the cat calls down. I know Leon and Letty will want to say some ‘funny' shit."

**~oo(0)oo~**

"Why are you so dressed up?" Vince asked, walking into their room before dinner.

Damn near took his breath away seeing Brian standing there in jeans and a dark blue button down. Dark colors were good on the Road Runner. They always made his eyes pop.

"Got your surprise for you tonight. Will you do something for me?" Brian asked, moving over to the closet.

"What?"

"Wear some fancy clothes. I know you have them. You wore ‘em to Letty and Dom's wedding a few weeks ago."

"You mean that white button down? It's in the very back because I thought I would need it again for a while," Vince said, reaching back. "So what's the big surprise?"

"You'll see."

"Well this had better be worth it to get me all gussied up."

"C'mere," Brian said, wrapping his arms around Vince, pulling him in close. "I love you."

"Love you too, B. What's gotten into you tonight?"

"Nothing. Just wanted you to dress up for your surprise."

"Fine."

**~oo(0)oo~**

"So when do I get my surprise?" Vince asked.

"C'mon," Brian said, taking Vince's hand in his, leading him outside.

"So you obviously know what's going on. Spill it, Mia," Dom said.

"Nope. You'll have to just watch and see but don't say shit. None of you better say anything shitty."

**~oo(0)oo~**

"What's going on?" Vince asked when they stopped at the water, the sun just starting to set at the horizon.

"Vince," Brian said, getting down on one knee.

"B…" Vince choked up. He never choked up.

"Vince, I love you more than anyone I have ever known. From the first time I saw you, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You're rough and tough but also sweet and loving. You make me laugh when no one else can. You're all I could ever ask for. Vince, will you marry me?"

Vince didn't say a word as he dropped to his knees there in front of the man he loved so much.

"Yeah, Road Runner. I'll marry you."

**~oo(0)oo~**

"You knew about this?" Dom asked Mia as they stood and watched their two friends.

"Brian took me with him earlier to pick up the rings. He had ‘em engraved. Can you guess what they say?"

"Coyote and Road Runner, Forever?"

"He told you?"

"Nope. But what else would they say?"

"Can't believe they're gonna get married," Dom said.

"Yep. Now you're gonna have to get your tux cleaned again, Papi," Letty said, leaning back in Dom's arms.

**~oo(0)oo~**

"Is this what Mia and you left to do earlier?"

"Yep," Brian said, sliding his arm around Vince's waist as they walked back up to the house.

"Congratulations guys," Mia said. "So when is the big day gonna be?"

"Mia, love ya but we just got engaged. Don't worry. You can plan it. Don't have a conniption," Brian said.

**~oo(0)oo~**

Dom didn't believe it. As he stood away from all the rest, looking out on his family, it still amazed him.

Brian and Vince were getting married. He and Letty had gotten married. He was pretty sure that Jesse and Leon were knocking boots but couldn't be completely sure about that one. Mia, she was still single but she liked it that way. For now, he knew

Things had changed so much for all of them in such a short amount of time.

Brian had come into their lives and ever since then, things had seemed to do a 180 to ultimately come out okay.

"You okay?" Letty asked, sliding up to his side.

"Great. Just thinking of how lucky we all are. That last job could have ended a lot worse than it did. Things could be so different right now. Have I told you lately, how much I love you?"

**~oo(0)oo~**

"C'mon. Let's go upstairs," Brian said, tired from the nights events.

"Did you get these engraved?" Vince asked, pulling his ring off once they were in their bed.

"Oh shit. I had completely forgotten about that," Brian said. "I did."

"Coyote and Road Runner, Forever," Vince read, pulling Brian into his side. "Perfect."

"I thought so."

"B, how do you see our wedding?" Vince said, being a lovey as he pulled Brian into his arms, laying his head on the blonde's chest.

"Well, I see…"

**~oo(0)oo~**

Brian was surprised at how well it had turned out. He knew that Mia had ultimately wanted the church wedding but it just wasn't their style.

White shirts. Khaki shorts. Flip flops. That had been what they had wanted. Oh, and a beach front wedding in their back yard. If she could get them that, then they would be happy.

And she had pulled through.

Brian was standing there, in front of the officiant, looking around at their family and friends as the wedding march began.

As he stood there, he saw Dom and Vince walking down the aisle towards him and he wanted to tear up but promised that he wouldn't. But his breathing did hitch though as he saw his soon to be husband.

Vince in his white, short sleeved button down and dark brown shorts. It was perfect. They didn't need tuxes and fancy place settings.

Brian had thought it appropriate to have Dom walk him down the aisle. Dom was the closest thing to a brother either men had considering they were both only-children.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two, Vincent Ramirez and Brian O'Connor in holy matrimony. Vince and Brian have written their own vows today. Brian, if you would like to go first."

With this ring,  
I give you my promise that from this day forward,  
you shall not walk alone.  
May my heart be your shelter  
And my arms be your home.  
May God (Spirit) bless you always.  
May we talk together through all things.  
May you feel deeply loved, for indeed you are.  
May you always see your innocence in my eyes.  
I give you my heart.  
I have no greater gift to give.  
I promise I shall always do my best.  
I feel so honored to call you my husband/wife  
I feel so pleased to call you mine.  
May we feel this joy forever.  
I thank God.  
I thank you and I love you.

It was almost too difficult for Vince to see with tears in his eyes and streaming down his face. He had never been a man to cry but now, standing across from his soon to be husband, how could he not.

"Very nice, Brian. Now, Vince, if you may."

On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God,  
my promise to stand by your side, in sickness and health,  
in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad.  
I promise to love you without reservation, to honor and respect you,  
to comfort and support you each and every day, to protect you through life's difficulties,

to laugh with you and cry with you, to grow with you in mind and spirit,

to always be open and honest with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

At this point, they were both crying. Two blubbering idiots getting married. It was just so cute.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss if you do so wish."

Vince couldn't resist. Wrapping his arms around Brian's waist, he hoisted the blonde's legs around his waist, capturing those lips with his as he made his way down the aisle and up to the house.

**~oo(0)oo~**

**  
**

**Prompt** : MOVING DAY by wolfspirit07

"Let me guess, guys. Now it's moving day since you're a married couple and all," Mia said later that evening as the rest of the guest had gone home and now it was just the immediate family left to lounge by the fire in the sand.

"Well, not yet. But maybe one day," Brian said, leaning back against Vince as they laid there in the warm sand.

"We're all family. We should stick together, Vince said.

"I still can't believe that I found out about the two of you by you holding Vince's hand in the kitchen," Mia said.

"Yeah after you were hitting him a flyswatter."

"Hey, you had a shotgun in his face," Mia said in response.

"Yeah but it was justified," Brian said.

"WHAT?" Vince and Dom both said.

"You thought I was a cop sent to destroy your family. And in all honesty, I was but I had no intention of going through with any of it. Hell, I started falling for Vince just from his case file."

"Damn, I am good," Vince said.

"That you are," Brian said.

**  
**

**~oo(0)oo~**

**Prompt** : QUILT by scar_bandit

"Where's Vince?" Mia asked the next morning.

"Still snoring under the quilt up there. Why? What's up?"

"Well, since you guys are going to take an actual honeymoon right now, I had everyone get out of the house. Was going to make you guys breakfast and then get the hell out of here myself for the day."

"Well, make it and I'll take it up to him in bed," Brian said, smiling. "And Mia. Thank you for all that you've done. It's more than enough."

"You're welcome. Brian, you were sent to hurt my family but in the end, you wound up saving it. So I should be thanking you."

It was true. Brian had been given a mission and from day one, he had went against all his orders.

Why?

For love.

Was that a good enough reason? He sure as hell thought so.

**  
**

**~oo(0)oo~**

**Prompt:** Karaoke by caddy

"Where are we going?" Brian asked as the all drove down the road into town.

"You'll see. It'll be fun though," Vince said.

Then Brian saw it. There, on the side of one of their favorite bars was the word he never wanted to see. ‘Karaoke'.

"I'm not doing this. You had better not expect me to sing."

"Oh baby. If I do it, will you do it?"

"Okay but you go first or there's no deal," Brian said.

"Deal. I do it, you do it."

"Deal."

**~oo(0)oo~**

"Okay. Not so much into country music but since this one seems to fit, it'll do," Vince said, a little scared himself. Now he knew what Brian had freaked about.

 

Whisper to me softly, breathe words upon my skin  
No one's near and listening, so please don't say goodbye  
Just hold me close and love me, press your lips to mine  
Mmm, feels so right, feels so right.  
  
Lying here beside you I hear the echoes of your sighs  
Promise me you'll stay with me and keep me warm tonight  
So hold me close and love me, give my heart a smile  
Mmm, feels so right, feels so right.  
  
Your body feels so gentle and my passion rises high  
You're loving me so easy, you're wish is my command  
Just hold me close and love me, tell me it won't end  
Mmm feels so right, feels so right.  
  
Feels so right.  
  
Ah, you feel so right baby...

"Your turn now, Arizona," Dom said, smiling wide.

"Okay. You asked for it."

 

Alright!  
  
Break me down  
You got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud  
Getting fucking laid  
You want me to stay  
But I got to make my way  
  
Hey!  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
  
Take it all  
The paper is your game  
You jump in bed with fame  
Another one night payed in full  
You're so fine  
It won't be a loss  
Cashing in the rocks  
Just to get you face to face  
  
Get the video  
Fuck you so good  
Get the video  
Fuck you so good  
  
Crazy bitch  
Crazy bitch  
Crazy... bitch  
  
Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream  
I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back  
Come on!  
  
Baby girl  
You want it all  
To be a star you'll have to go down  
Take it off  
No need to talk  
You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me!  
  
You keep me right on  
You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me!

"Well, I have to say, that definitely wasn't what I had in mind when I thought of this little night out."

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" Brian said, snagging Vince's beer.

**  
**

**~oo(0)oo~**

**Prompt** : Tattoo by wolfspitit07

"Vince, what would you say if I said that I wanted to get a tattoo?" Brian asked.

"Really?"

"Maybe, yeah."

"I'd say it'd be hot. I know you love playing with mine," Vince said, holding Brian close. "I'd love to play with yours."

"I have a couple of ideas for what I'd like to have. I'm kinda thinking of either two tattoos in one or two separate tattoos. I'm pretty sure that I want one on my back or possibly over my heart."

"What is it that you're wanting?"

"Well. I'm wanting a Road Runner and Coyote but not like you would ever see them on television. I want them holding one another and kissing. I know it sounds crazy when you think of the cartoon but for us, it's fitting. Ya know?"

"No. I know. It sounds pretty cool."

"Would you go with me when I go to have one done?"

"When it comes to your body and anything like that touching it, I won't be far from your side."

"Thank you."

**~oo(0)oo~**

"Okay, Brian. You ready?" the tattoo artist, Franky asked.

"As I'll ever be," he said as he laid on his back, having decided to get the tattoo over his heart.

Vince stood there watching as slowly the tattoo came to life on his lover's chest. Beautifully drawn and wickedly real looking.

What felt like an eternity to Brian was in fact not all that long really.

He was glad once it was finally done.

**~oo(0)oo~**

"It's great, B,' Vince said again once the tattoo was fully healed.

Brian had gotten exactly what he had wanted. It was Road Runner and Coyote, holding each other close and kissing but it also had a second tattoo behind it in a way. He wanted a tribal tattoo of sorts, black curves and such and Vince had been intrigued by it as well.

Now though, that it was finally healed completely, he could do to it what he had really wanted.

"Oh Vince," Brian gasped out as Vince ran his tongue from one side to the other, following the curves of the tattoo itself as he went along,

"People say tattoos are barbaric but truly, they have their benefits as well."

"Got that right."

**  
**

**~oo(0)oo~**

**Prompt** : NIGHTMARE by lord_spyridon

They were too late. Brian was too late. As he and Mia made their way up to the side of the truck, he could already see that Vince wasn't moving. That he was gone.

He had to know for sure though. He had to be certain that Vince was truly dead.

Jumping to the truck, Vince was like dead weight. No pulse. No nothing.

He didn't know what to do. Other than follow his love.

"Bye Mia," Brian mouthed as he let go of the side of the truck, falling to the quickly moving road below him.

Sitting bolt right up in bed, Brian felt sick to his stomach. After looking next to him to make sure that Vince was still there, he quickly made his way to the bathroom, emptying the entire contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl.

It had felt so real. Seeing Vince there, dead and knowing that there was nothing that he could do about it. Following Vince into the afterlife had ultimately been the only course of action after that.

Brushing his teeth, he made his way back to their bed, Vince still snoring under the covers. Making his way of to Vince's side of the bed, he slowly nudged him over slightly, tucking himself under Vince's right arm. At this point though, Vince was slowly waking up.

"B? What's wrong?"

"Just a nightmare," he said, holding onto Vince's arms as they were both around him now.

"You don't have nightmares."

"Did tonight. I saw you, dead, on the side of the semi. I think about it sometimes. I think what my life would be without you in it. I think about what I would have done if you had been dead that day. In my dream, I let go of the truck and followed you into Heaven. I couldn't live without you."

"Oh Baby. It's alright. I'm here. I'm alive and well. Don't be sad," Vine said, holding Brian tightly. "I couldn't live without you either."

"I'll be alright. Just want to stay in your arms tonight."

"You can always be in my arms. You never have to leave."

**  
**

**~oo(0)oo~**

**Prompt** : Shopping by caddy

"You told me I could stay in your arms forever, V."

"I know I did but I don't want to go shopping with you guys. It's antique shopping. Why would I want to go?"

"Cause we're going to go by a junkyard and you might be able to find something interesting that you never knew you were looking for."

"Fine," Vince said, admitting defeat.

He had to admit, shopping with Mia and Brian wouldn’t be all that bad. He enjoyed watching how Brian and Mia kinda clicked into their own little world when they were together. Discussing where things would look good and where they wouldn’t.

It was a trip, that’s for sure.

**  
**

**~oo(0)oo~**

**Prompt** : Junkyard by caddy

“Did you find anything?” Brian asked when Vince came walking up by the exit.

“Maybe,” he said, a wicked smile on his face.

“What is it? It’s not something crazy is it?”

“It’s a car, B. But I’m not going to tell you what car. He’s going to deliver it to the shop tomorrow. You’ll just have to wait until then.”

“Come on, V. Tell me what it is. And remember, I can holdback sex if you don’t,” Brian said, smiling wickedly.

“True but you wouldn’t because you would be keeping yourself from this,” Vince said, standing there, extending his arms out.

Brian couldn’t help but lick his lips. Vince truly was a sight to behold.

 

**~oo(0)oo~**

**Prompt** : Earlobes by caddy

“Told you that you couldn’t hold back sex,” Vince said as he slowly sank into Brian, pressing a kiss behind the blonde’s ear, making his way to nibble and bite on the earlobe he found.

“Okay. You were right but what is it with you and my earlobes?” Brian asked as Vince’s breath ghosted over his neck.

“What can I say, your ears just do something for me. I love kissing you here,” he said, pressing his lips right behind Brian’s right ear.

“There’s some things about you that I just will not ever understand,” he said, moving back into Vince’s tight embrace.

**  
**

**~oo(0)oo~**

**Prompt** : Books by caddy

Brian stopped dead in his tracks before entering their room. The other day, he had brought home a handful of books from the antique store he’d been at with Mia and Vince.

“Really gonna read all those?” Vince had asked.

But now, he stood there in the door way, watching Vince as he sat there in the arm chair by the window with Gone With The Wind opened on his lap and his feet propped up on the window sill.

He’s known that V was smart. That he’d always gotten good grades in school but until now, he had never actually seen him read anything that didn’t have pictures of cars or guitars in it.

Backing away slowly, he made his way back down to the living room, leaving Vince to his reading.

**  
**

**~oo(0)oo~**

**Prompt** : Family Game Night by wolfspirit07

“Did you find him?” Mia asked when Brian walked back down the stairs.

“He’s busy.”

“Busy doing what? VINCE!” Mia said.

“Jeez Mia. I was busy. What the hell do ya want?”

“It’s family game night. Aren’t you going to join us?”

“What’re you playing tonight?”

“Thinking about Truth or Dare. Sound good to you?”

“Sounds good to me.”

**  
**

**~oo(0)oo~**

**Prompt** : Laundry by lord_spyridon

“My god, Brian. How many pairs of boxer-briefs do you guys need?” Mia asked, pulling an armful of just their shorts from the dryer.

“It definitely makes things easier when you’re gay, Mia. Vince and I can share underwear and it last a lot longer,” she said.

“You know… That’s actually kinda hot,” she said, laughing.

“It really is. In fact, I think the shorts that I’m wearing right now were originally Vince’s. Then, the first time I saw Vince wearing mine, I damn near lost it right then and there,” Brian said, smiling at the thought of those first few days back in California.

“Wow. Okay.”

 

**~oo(0)oo~**

**Prompt** : Blankets by wolfspirit07

“Do you think that three blankets each is enough?”

“Should be. I just can’t believe that the damn heater went out and that there’s no one around that can even fucking fix it for two days. It’s ridiculous. You’d think that they would want money but no. Too damn lazy to do any honest work.”

“Don’t get upset. I mean, I understand why you are but it aint going to do not good to be grouchy all day.”

“Let’s just get the hell out of here and get back to the house.”

**~oo(0)oo~**

“Did you get the blankets?” Vince asked walking out to the kitchen wearing his heaviest jacket and warmest pants.

“Yeah. Here. Go put these on the bed,” Brian said, throwing three of the blankets at Vince.

“BRIAN! Shit man. Don’t be mean to him. You need to calm the fuck down, right now. Go to your room and apologize to Vince,” Mia said and Brian knew she was right.

“V,” Brian said, walking into their room, seeing Vince now snuggled up in their bed. “Vince, I’m sorry.”

“Why are you being such a grouch today?” Vince asked as he lifted the covers, allowing Brian to snuggle into his side.

“I’m just not used to the cold. I’m used to it being warm all the time. Or at least not in the 40s during the day.”

“Yeah, I know. Mr. Arizona,” Vince said, wrapping his arms around Brian’s waist and his legs entangling with the blonde’s.

 

**~oo(0)oo~**

Prompt: Cold by caddy

“See, this is why I don’t like the cold,” Brian said, quickly reaching for another tissue before he blew snot all over their blankets again.

“You’ll be fine. I know you feel like shit now but it’ll get better,” Vince said, placing a cool cloth on Brian’s forehead before heading for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Gonna go make you some soup. Get some rest and I’ll be back shortly.”

“Chicken Noodle?” Brian asked.

“Yep,” Vince said, smiling.

Vince couldn’t help but smile. Brian being sick, he was acting almost like a little kid. Brian wondered if this was what Brian was like when he was sick as a kid. He wished he could have known Brian back then. He can only image what he was like as a teenager.

Wild and crazy, just like now, probably.

“How’s he doing?” Mia asked.

“Doing. He’s trying to not blow snot all over the place. I’m here to make soup.”

 

**~oo(0)oo~**

Prompt: Yelling by caddy

Brian had been glad to get off work. It hadn’t been all that busy a day. The shop was kinda dead. He’d spent most of his working on the Camaro. He still couldn’t believe that they’d gotten the junker at the wrecking yard for only a couple hundred bucks.

He was so glad when he stepped through the doorway but then he heard the yelling and wished he could just turn and go back to work.

“You knew. All this time. You knew we could go back home and you never told any of us?” Dom demanded.

“I told him not to,” Brian said, walking into the room.

“Why?”

“Because, Dom, this gave us all a fresh start. Do you honestly think that if we had stayed there, even with no evidence against any of us, that they would have left us alone?”

“I guess not but you still should have told us. We should have been able to make that decision on our own.”

“Do you really want to go back there? Do you really want to give up what we have here?”

“No. I guess you’re right. But you still should have told us,” Dom said, turning to leave.

“DOMINIC. STOP RIGHT THERE. You are not going to make it out to sound like I betrayed you. I never did it to betray you. Hell, I did it for everyone’s best interest. Clean slate and all. Besides, you were the one who betrayed me when you went ahead with the last job and damn near got Vince killed. I’m not trying to bring up ancient history. I’m just saying. I’ve let all the past go. Let this go, Dom. Let’s put it all behind us and start fresh,” Brian said, moving over to the bigger man, extending his hand. “Sound good?”

“You and Vince. You’re the only two that get away with this shit and still live to tell the tale. What the hell am I supposed to do? I can’t go up against the both of you,” he said, shaking Brian’s hand but then was attacked from both sides as Vince and Brian both hugged him tight.

“Love ya, Brotha,” Vince said, holding him tight.

“Yeah big guy,” Brian said.

“You better have not turned my husband,” Letty said, walking into the room.

“Don’t worry, Lett. We know we’re gorgeous but I don’t think we’re enough to turn Dom from you. But then again, you are kinda butch,” Brian said and he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Oh shit! RUN!” Vince yelled at his husband as they both shot out the door.

“You little shit. I’m gonna show you butch, bitch,” Letty yelled, chasing after them.

Dom sat down on the floor, laughing hysterically. What crazy he was surrounded by. His family had changed so much since Brian had come into their lives. Truth be told though, it hadn’t changed all that much but added a new addition.

Brian was right. He hadn’t betrayed him. He’d given them freedom. Something they wouldn’t have had if he had not come into their lives.

Naw, Dom wouldn’t change a thing about how their lives had turned out.

 **Fin** , for now.


End file.
